Thanos Vol 2 13
Supporting Characters: * * Other Characters: * * Giants of the Ten Realms * * * ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** * * Unnamed Chitauri King * * * * * * Cyttorak * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** Deep Space ** ** *** **** ***** **** ** ** * ** ** *** **** **** Items: * * * * and * * and Category:Cyttorak (Earth-TRN666)/Minor Appearances * Vehicles: * * | Synopsis1 = Thanos has just conquered Chitauri Prime, the homeworld of the Chitauri. He smashes the head of the Chitauri King with a foot, and then sits on his new throne, hailed by his new army. From behind the throne, a Chitauri counselor (who Thanos decides to rename "No One") informs him that a creature resembling the Phoenix is approaching and, since it tears apart their defenses even more easily than Thanos himself did, he assumes it is Thanos's god. Thanos hurts the counselor for bothering him, and then smiles at the reek of death this mysterious thing is bringing along. The creature turns out to be a Ghost Rider, but not one ever seen before: he is the Spirit of Vengeance, a former Herald of Galactus and most importantly the Black Right Hand of the "Final King", coming from the future. Ghost Rider stops his bike in front of Thanos's throne. He asks him to go along on his bike, but Thanos obviously refuses, telling the new foe if Mephisto wants to meet him he should send someone else. Ghost Rider has no idea what Thanos is talking about, adding he doesn't want to kill him because it would mess up the timeline. Thanos answers with a fist on his face, but Ghost Rider easily subdues the titan by wrapping him in chains forged from the bones of Cyttorak. He explains that he owns a piece of the Time Stone, so he's able to freeze time and do what he pleases with his enemies. As Thanos can't move anymore, Ghost Rider links the chain to his bike and takes him away from Chitauri Prime, to No One's relief. Ghost Rider charges up the Time Stone with Power Cosmic, since it isn't as powerful as it used to be, and thus he's able to open a time-gate to millions of years in the future. In the future, Ghost Rider lands on Earth with a chained Thanos, taking him to a palace where the huge skull of Galactus is exposed. In the throne room, Ghost Rider gives the shard of the Time Stone back to his master, while Thanos threatens to kill them both. Suddenly, the Final King reveals himself to Thanos: he's none other than a future version of Thanos himself, in a timeline where... Thanos has won. | StoryTitle2 = Marvel Legacy Primer Pages | Writer2_1 = Robbie Thompson | Penciler2_1 = Ron Lim | Inker2_1 = Marc Deering | Colourist2_1 = Antonio Fabela | Letterer2_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor2_1 = Kathleen Wisneski | Editor2_2 = Darren Shan | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** ** * ** ** * * ** ** * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** *** Thanos' palace * * * Outer Rim ** *** Unnamed moon Items: * ** *** *** *** *** *** *** * and * * * * and * * * * Vehicles: * * Events: * | Solicit = THANOS WINS Part 1 Ask the most powerful beings in the Marvel Universe how they fear the universe will end, and in their most honest moment, they will answer with two words… THANOS WINS. Now… see what happens when he does. PLUS: Includes 3 bonus MARVEL PRIMER PAGES! | Notes = | Trivia = * This issue includes Marvel Value Stamp: Series C #36: Storm. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Marvel Value Stamp (Series C) Category:Digital Comic Code included